There Is Something To A Way A Man Walks
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: After some much needed time off after the death of his brother ... the old Bobby is back! CHAPTER Eight: A new developement in the case, but is it too late? Pen-name change ... was judeey, thanks for staying ... come again:
1. Chapter 1

**Title: There is something to a way a man walks!**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to L&O CI or the characters. **

**Summary: I want the old Bobby back ... so that is what this story is about ... noromo!**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**The Goren Show Is Back In Town**

Captain Ross and Detective Eames were in the observation room observing Detective Robert Goren's first interview since his return to Major Case. He had taken a few weeks off after the death of his brother. He resisted the time off at first but even he had to realize that he looked and felt physically and mentally drained … he needed the time. He went up North to his buddies cabin. Dan Jullian, an old pal from his CID days. They had touched base from time to time on different cases … Jullian was a career Military man. Each time Bobby told Eames he called or spoke to an old friend in CID consulting on a case … Dan was that friend. Anyway, Dan had a cabin in Maine … very close to Canada. The air was cold and crisp … just what Bobby needed. He came back feeling good and ready to take on the world or at least his little part of it.

**Major Case**

They were circling around the big metal table.

"Joey doesn't like fire, Bobby. Fire scares Joey."

"Why does fire scare Joey?"

"It burns Bobby. Joey's been burned … Joey was burned by his Mommy Bobby."

They kept circling the table. Joey abruptly sat.

"I win!"

"Damn, again? Can't Joey let Bobby win one time?"

"Bobby has to listen for the music to stop. Bobby's not good at this game."

In the observation room, Ross looked exasperated and Eames had a huge smile on her face.

"Is something amusing you Detective?"

"No Sir … but that … _**that**_ is the Goren Show … my Partner is back!"

"What I see in there is _**your**_ Partner playing musical chairs with _**your**_ suspect. This clown burned down a homeless shelter Eames … thank God it was after breakfast and most of them were out but three of the staff members are dead and Goren is in there playing games?"

"No see Captain, you don't know this Goren … you never really got a chance to meet him. This is the real Bobby. This is _**my **_Partner. Hold on, it's going to be a fun ride."

Captain Ross tapped on the glass indicating to Goren that he wanted to speak with him.

"Hold tight Joey, Bobby has to go but Bobby will be right back."

"Joey likes to draw."

"Okay. Officer Cadrin, would you get my white board from the conference room and the colored markers please and bring them in here?"

"Yes Sir."

Office Cadrin does as he's asked and set up the board for Joey. Bobby drew the Roadrunner on the board to show Joey how to use the markers and the eraser.

"Joey wants the Roadrunner back."

"Okay Joey but Bobby has to go but Bobby will be back. Officer Cadrin will come play with you okay?"

"That man has a gun Bobby … Joey doesn't like guns."

"Bobby will take his gun Joey."

Cadrin doesn't want to give up his piece … Bobby cocks his head to the side knowingly. He held his hand out anyway. Cadrin gave it up reluctantly.

He whispered in Officer Cadrin's ear. "No one will have access to your gun. He's less than dangerous. He's more afraid of you … you know … like a mouse."

Cadrin's pissed and he doesn't care that Goren knows. Joey on the other hand, is already oblivious to Goren or Cadrin … he liked the white board.

Goren walked into the room on the other side of the glass glancing through Joey's file.

"Well Detective, are you going to charge him?"

Goren looked up from his file then wagged his finger at the glass.

"It wasn't him, he didn't do. He's mentally ill Captain … he wouldn't have the foresight or the motive."

"He was burned by his mother … he's mentally ill … maybe one if the vics looks like her."

Goren glanced in his file again. "No, his mother used scolding hot water. If he were to do that … he would have inflicted the same punishment."

"Hold him anyway until you come up with a better suspect."

This time, he glanced over at Eames.

"Goren, it's not that I don't trust your judgment on this, but for his safety … I think we should hold him."

"I agree Sir."

Ross nodded and left the observation room. Goren started to watch Joey draw … he drew a face … not well but it's most definitely a face, over and over and over again.

"Eames … who do you suppose that is?"

He pointed to the white board. She had been staring at him since he walked in the room not even putting her two cents in the conversation between he and Ross.

"Eames?"

"What?"

"The white board, he's drawing a face. We can't put him on the stand but if he can point us in the right direction, _Goren shrugs, _forensics can do the rest."

Jeffries poked his head in. "Goren, family services just called … a fax for you is coming right over."

Goren walked briskly out of the observation room. Eames leaned on the doorframe and watched his stride. She hadn't seen that Goren walk in years.

"Hey Tom … _Jeffries turned back to look in Eames direction. _Goren's back!"

Jeffries smiled. He was watching him walk towards the fax too. There _is _something to a way a man walks.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Tbc? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your support on this story ... I really appreciate all the reviews and comments! I love them ... Thanks! Thanks to "Sis" for the lopsided smile :-\**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

_CHAPTER TWO: Just a friendly conversation_

**Faxes and Faces**

Goren was standing by the fax machine scanning the paper the he had requested from his friend over at Social Services. He was looking for a young man that may have aged out of the program recently. Joey was eighteen and mentally ill … he slipped through the cracks. He should have been placed in a halfway house or maybe even been institutionalized but like so many others before him, he was a forgotten soul that no one wanted. He was damaged. Damaged at birth and then damaged by his parents. His father left as soon as the Doctors told them that he was mentally handicapped and his mother failed him by being, for lack of a better term … the world's worse mother. She should have been sterilized at birth . That may sound harsh, but with a proper upbringing, Joey could have had a semi-normal life … instead he was on the street and accused of murder … wrong place wrong time. Bobby was going to prove him innocent … wasn't that really the point? For detective Robert Goren … this time, it was. Innocent until proven guilty. He was going to find a better suspect. Unfortunately, Joey was the one running away from the homeless shelter at the time of the fire.

"Bobby, do you have something?"

"Eh, yeah … about fifty in the last month alone … baby boom?"

"Can you imagine how DSS felt eighteen years ago?"

"Ya see, this is why I believe in health education in the schools."

"Yeah that really helps when the parents to be are high on crack."

"Leave it up to you to brighten up the day Eames."

Bobby walked over to his desk sat back in his chair and looked to the heavens. His binder was wide open and Eames glanced at it in passing and saw a list … she questioned him about it.

He sat up and grabbed a pen.

"When I was up at Dan's cabin, his TV only gets one channel. One night this movie came on … it was about this little girl that was dying … no hope what so ever. Anyway, she was making a list of the things that she wanted to do before she passed away. All sorts of things were on her list. She wanted a cast on her arm or leg. To ice skate in Rockefeller Center. She even wanted to have sex … she was a precocious little child."

"Are you going to put "have sex" on your list Goren?"

He pointed at Eames with his pen.

"Thanks Eames … _he scribbles down on his list and said aloud … _Call Denise."

"She's married, Goren!"

"Different Denise."

Eames sat back and suddenly looked horrified. She leaned forward and looked from left to right and touched Bobby's binder.

"Let me see that list."

"We have work to do Eames." _He waved the fifty or so names._

"Give me the God damn list!"

He handed her the fifty names.

"Bobby!"

"Fine, here."

Eames read his list of things to do before he died, she looked up at him.

"Bobby … are you dying?"

Ross approached them.

"Well … any new suspects Detectives?"

"About fifty Sir."

"Transfer your friend to the psyche unit and narrow down your suspects or charge him."

"I'd like to take one more crack at him Sir."

"Where do you think that will lead?"

"I just want a face Sir."

Bobby got up and relieved Officer Cadrin. Eames is not happy about Bobby avoiding her question … he walked away laughing.

"Joey … is that Bobby on the board?"

Joey shakes his head violently. "No! Joey draws Michael. Michael bad man with bad mustache. Bobby has bad beard but good man!"

"What kind of clothes does Michael wear Joey?"

"Michael wears smelly clothes."

"What do they smell like Joey?"

"They smell like gas Bobby."

Bobby looked towards the mirror.

"Is Michael a big guy like Bobby or a small guy like Joey?"

"He's a fat guy like Faaahhht Alllbert!"

"Big like this way?"

Bobby spread his arms out wide. Joey jumps up and down.

Bobby smiled that lopsided smile and once again turned toward the mirror.

"Okay, Joey … do you want something to eat?"

"Joey wants pizza."

"Hmm. Bobby likes pizza."

Bobby walked out of interrogation smiling. Eames and Ross waited for him.

"Good job Detective."

"Thank you Sir. I think that it just narrowed down our list."

Ross walked off and Eames handed Bobby the list.

"I'll take half … it shouldn't take that long … and by the way … no, I'm not."

Eames smiled and decided that she was going to start a list of her own … after they caught the bastard that killed three good Samaritans.

They sat in the conference room going through the list sharing a list to jot down all of the Michaels that aged out of Social Services. Unfortunately, height and weight was not on the list that was provided to them.

"Michael was a popular name eighteen years ago."

"Apparently."

"Bobby, how come having children's not on your list?"

He laughed. "Is that why you thought I was dying?"

"That and the movie."

"I read every book I had … so I watched TV that night."

"Answer the question."

He shrugged. "Too old."

"Tony Randall."

"Can we just find our guy and call it a case so I can call Denise."

"Sorry … I'm just intrigued by the things that are on your list and the things that are not on your list."

"Before you ask. I don't plan on bungee jumping."

Eames grabbed a piece of paper … _Number 1. Bungee Jump._

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Wanted Goren and Eames to "re-connect" and have a friendly type conversation ... feedback is what I crave! Thanks for reading, Judy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick aknowledgement: thanks to chrisa for the "Twister" idea. I think it worked out ... let me know if you liked it! So, the question arises ... what's on his list? I ask you all ... what's on your list ... I have one. Meeting VDO of course is Number 1!**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

_CHAPTER THREE: A GAME OF TWISTER!_

**Casting A Wider Net … A Very Wide Net**

**Social Services Downtown Manhattan**

Goren and Eames' case was getting no where with the list that was provided by Social Services, so they decided to pay Bobby's friend a visit in person. They needed the individual files and had the warrants in hand to bring them back to 1 PP.

"Bobby Goren, phone se … phone tag, was not what I had in mind … it takes a case to get you down here?"

Bobby shuffles his feet and glanced at Eames.

"Hi Denise … this is my Partner Alexandra Eames. Eames, Denise."

Eames smiled and shook Denise's hand.

"Nice to meet you _Denise_."

"I put together all the Michaels that aged out of the system for you. I found six that fit your criteria. Bad mustache … you'll have to figure that one out yourself."

"Thanks Denise, I owe you one."

"One? Hmm, more like one hundred."

Eames raised her eyebrows. They grabbed the files and headed out the door. They parked their SUV a few blocks away and had to walk … they came upon a game of three card monty.

"Hey Goren … want to knock something off your list?"

"What's that Eames?"

"Street magician. _She points at the con artist taking peoples money_. Come on, put your badge away, lets have some fun."

Fifteen minutes later, Bobby walked away with a hundred and fifty bucks.

"Eames, that was so illegal … I could get suspended again."

"Well at least you know you could make a living."

**1 Police Plaza Eleventh Floor Major Case**

Eames was called away by the ADA's office to go over her testimony in a case they closed weeks earlier. Bobby's interview was coming up, but for now he was left to sift through the six files himself. He set up his conference room with the pictures of the three vics tacked to the cork board. The files of the six over sized Michaels and six police sheets to match, were strewn about on the floor. All six "Michaels" had records and all six "Michaels" had been to that particular homeless shelter at one time or another. They had to sign-in. Only two out of the six had known addresses. He would step over the files and arrange and re-arrange as a thought crossed his mind. Three of the Michaels had signed into that homeless shelter recently, but four of the six had signed into two others through out the city as well … they shared a common denominator … all three victims. Bobby wasn't surprised that all three worked … volunteered at the shelters, but which one was the intended victim? He bent down in thought … Eames came back with Ross not far behind. Eames had seen this game of twister before, she stood back to let him think this through.

"Eames, what is he doing?" Asked Captain Ross.

"I usually spin the dial and he puts his left hand on a file and we make a bust Captain … It's called Twister, The Major Case Edition."

"Since when?"

"We stopped playing about three years ago."

"I'll leave the two of you to your little game … I would like that _**left hand **_to come up with a suspect in my interrogation room soon … Eames."

Eames entered the conference room but lingered by the door watching him concentrate, she could smell … _perfume_?

"Bobby?"

"Eames, look at this. All three victims worked at two other locations in the city."

"And that surprises you why?"

"No, no it doesn't _**but **_… four of our chubby Michaels signed into both of these shelters as well as the one that burnt to the ground with them in it."

"Bobby, why do I smell perfume?"

"Number eight on my list. It's a reminder to call."

"She's number eight … I would be insulted."

"Don't be … you're always number one on my list Eames … I … I , I mmmean as in importance … that is. Not the sex thing."

"Thanks for clearing that up Goren."

He breaths out … because he was holding his breath for a second there and then continues with his game of twister.

"Yeah … so … anyway, I have addresses on two of our larger than life Michaels so I think we can rule them out so they go here." _He places them in the"red" file_.

"Okay so four Michaels unaccounted for … no known addresses and no way of knowing if they have bad mustaches."

"Eames, is my beard that bad?"

"Let me put it to you this way, does Denise have a thing for Grizzly Adams?"

Eames started laughing and then waved her hands at the look on Bobby's face but she couldn't speak to take it back … he's growled at her like a big bear. Bobby was being playful.

"Stop … my side hurts. I was just kidding … I like the beard, it hides your ugly mug!"

"Thanks …" _and he meant it … he said it with a smile._

"For what?"

"Being number one on my list for a reason! Lets go show Joey some pictures and see who he likes … what do ya say?"

"No way … he's _**your**_ playmate … have fun."

Joey had been transferred to one of Bobby's favorite psychiatric units in the city … well … if you were to have a favorite … this would be the one. It had the best Doctors and the best programs. He should know, he did enough research in his lifetime to be an expert in that area of expertise.

**Gannet Community Psychiatric Hospital Queens New York**

"Bobby, Bobby! Look at Joey's crayons … Joey has new crayons!"

"Those are great new crayons Joey."

"Bobby color too?"

"Okay. Bobby likes to color."

Joey started to laugh when Bobby started to color. He pointed at Bobby and covered his mouth and shook his head … he was making fun of Bobby.

"What … Joey doesn't like Bobby's coloring?"

"Bobby colors with the wrong hand!" _He starts laughing again._

Bobby looked at the crayon and laughed himself.

"Oh … No Joey, Bobby's left handed."

"No, Bobby's bad at coloring, Bobby's bad at the chair game and Bobby has a bad beard but Joey likes big guy Bobby."

"Bobby likes Joey too! Bobby brought Joey some pictures. Can Joey look at the pictures for Bobby."

"Okay."

Bobby put the pictures of the four "Michaels" down in front of Joey. Joey looked but didn't really look, he had a short attention span … he wanted to color. Bobby kept sliding the pictures back under Joeys face. Joey started playing with the pictures … no reaction. He did bring the other two. He took them out of his binder … his infamous list is there as well … on the list … to become a "Big Brother." Joey saw the fat Michael that smelled like gas and started to shake.

"Bad Michael … bad … bad … Joey doesn't like bad Michael Bobby. Bad Michael is mean to Joey … bad Michael hits Joey."

This new knowledge did not sit well with Goren but the fact that he had an address on _**this**_ Michael did … he called his number one. A search warrant wasn't easy to get because of the nature of Joey's condition but Eames sweet talked the ADA and it was done. Goren and Eames were about to put a better suspect in Ross's interrogation room and Goren was going to scratch one more thing off his list … two if they solved the case.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**So, do you have a list? and, do you have one for Bobby? Something that I should include in my story? Shout it out! Happy and Healthy 2009 to all my FanFic friends! Thanks for all your support and kind words of encouragement over the past year ... it's been so much fun! I really appreciate it so, so much ... Judy**


	4. Chapter 4

**The case moves forward and we discover what number ten is on Bobby's list.**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

_CHAPTER FOUR: A tender moment between partners_

**Executing A Warrant**

Goren, Eames and a team of Uniform NYPD officers were about to execute a warrant for the arrest of Michael T. Yearly and to search his apartment. Per protocol, Goren and Eames stood back when they felt that the suspect was armed and dangerous … the potential was there. If Bobby was right, this man deliberately burned down a homeless shelter with murder in his mind.

"NYPD, we have a warrant for your arrest, open up! Michael Yearly … NYPD, we have a warrant for your arrest!"

"We can't hear any sounds in the apartment Detectives."

"Break it down!"

They broke the door down and entered the apartment.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"We missed him … he's not hear. Hodges … get an APB out on him."

"Yes Sir."

"We have our warrant, Bobby. Lets toss the place."

"Right, I'll take the bedroom."

They both went separate ways and started searching for any kind of evidence that would link Michael to the fire. Eames found a Zippo lighter in the kitchen which she bagged and tagged. She also found his pay stub … he worked at a gas station, she bagged and tagged that as well.

"Eames … Eames … I need you in the bedroom!"

"Don't you wish Goren."

The CSU techs that are doing their own sweep in the apartment, all started laughing.

"His computer … no password but I found something strange in his documents … I can't figure out how to get it back."

"What did you see?"

"I thought I saw pictures of our vics."

Eames sat down at the computer and started to go through the files. Goren was behind her leaning over her, one hand on one side and his elbow leaning on the desk on the other side.

"There … what's that?"

"It's a JPEG file … he recently edited it. See here in the documents, it shows the date."

"Can you pull it up in it's original form?"

"I can try."

Eames started tapping on the key board and finally the original picture came to life. It's a picture of Michael with Gerald Bricker, one of the victims. In the edited picture … Michael had cut himself out of it.

"Why would he do that?"

"I cut myself out of a picture once but it was my Senior Formal and the guy I went with turned out to be a real jerk so I cut the picture and burned his half."

"What did you just say Eames?"

"I burned … Oh my God … I thought that was something that girls only did."

"Pictures not people … we need to find this mutt and find him fast!"

"There's an APB out on him … lets go back and cover our steps. Known associates, work, friends … we'll find him Bobby."

"I think we should take a look at Gerald Bricker too. Make sure that his family is safe. Lets get CSU to bag and tag the computer and have tech go through it."

"Wait … I found something else … it's animated but … Oh God …"

Eames stubbled upon an animated movie that simulates the fire dated two days before it happened indicating premeditation. The movie is so graphic including the victims facial expression knowing that they are about to die a horrifying death, their screams and pleads for help and their last gasps for breaths, that Eames unconsciously wrapped her hands around Bobby's hand that rested on the desk. He straightened up and placed his other hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"That bastard!"

"We'll catch him … he can run but he can't hide … not from me!" _He tapped her on the shoulder and they left the apartment._

**1PP Tech Division**

"Tim you have something for us?"

"Something for you to figure out. I don't think your guy Michael is really Michael T. Yearly. I don't know who he really is but I recovered some e-mails from a girl that seems to be his sister … she calls him Joel. So far, that's all I've got."

"That's a lot Tim, Thanks man."

**Elevator going up to the 11th Floor**

"That was a lot to you Bobby?"

"I was reading Gerald Bricker's file … he was a foster father years ago. Lets see if he had a foster child by the name of Joel."

Eames backed up against the elevator wall and sighed.

"What's wrong Eames?"

"I can't get that movie out of my head."

"How can I help?"

"What is number ten on your list?"

Goren blushed.

"Could you pick another number?"

"No … I saw you add to your list … number ten."

He has now turned crimson.

"Come on give it up."

He shook his head like a little kid.

"No, no way."

"Why … what is … make love on an elevator or something?"

Beet red!

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Don't get your hormones ... sorry, I mean ... hopes up, shippers ... it was just a tease. NOROMO! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eames and Goren close in on the real identity of the arsonist.**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

_CHAPTER FIVE: A hint of another woman in Goren's life ... who could it be?_

**A Case Of Mistaken Identity**

Detectives Eames and Goren sat at their desks going over their case on Michael T. Yearly. The 'all points' hadn't yet turned up his where abouts, but they were confident that it was just a matter of time. They circulated his photograph to all the homeless shelters in the area just in case they were wrong about his pathology. Eames was in the Social Services data base looking up Gerald Bricker's history as a Foster Parent … she didn't like what she found.

"Bobby, come take a look at this."

He walked around her desk and knelt down by her side … she could smell his cologne. She liked what she smelled.

"What did you find?"

"Bricker and his wife lost their license as Foster parents in 1996 for child abuse. After several trips to the ER and suspicions from teachers, DSS went in to investigate. They found unsanitary like conditions in the home … the children's clothes were dirty, the children were dirty and malnourished and in one case … Joel Haggerty had been badly burned."

"God damn it. Why do these people take kids in and then abuse them?"

"The money … the State paid health insurance. For the five great families you get the one bad Bobby … there are the great four families, you can't forget them."

"How do you know which is the one bad and reject them."

"Well, if the State had the money … they could hire a profiler like you."

He put his hand on his chin and returned to his desk. He opened up his binder and started writing.

"Oh no you don't … don't even think about putting that on your list. You're _**my**_ Partner!"

He looked up at her and gave her that adorable grin.

"What does it say about Bricker's wife. Michael or _Joel_ maybe going after her next."

Eames started tapping away. "Divorced 1998 moved to Wichita."

"What the hell's in Kansas?"

"The ex-Mrs. Bricker and Dorothy and Toto of course."

"Toto? What about Joel's sister?"

"I already checked that out, records are sealed. You might want to visit Denise and see if she can help you with that."

He grabbed his binder and went toward the elevator. "Good idea … I'll call ya later."

"Hey Bobby, maybe you can try number ten with Denise."

He stopped and turned to face Eames. "Number ten has nothing to do with Denise."

Eames didn't even know what to do with that little bit of information but she did know that since the 'all points bulletin' hasn't come up with their suspect yet … she was going to call Wichita PD to keep an eye on Charlene Bricker, now Monroe.

"Wichita Police Department … you're on a recorded line, state your emergency."

"Hello, my name is Detective Alexandra Eames New York City Police … whom am speaking with please?"

"Dispatch ma'am, Sergeant Timothy Thompson."

"Could I speak to your CO, Sergeant Thompson?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Detective Eames is it? Captain Reynolds … how can I help a New York City Detective?"

"My Partner and I are working a case that may involve a citizen of yours … she maybe in danger. A Charlene Monroe. I was wondering if you …"

"Did you say, Charlene Monroe, Detective?"

"Yes Sir."

"Her house burned down this morning, Detective."

"Www …ah … was it arson?"

"Could be … it only happened this morning Detective."

"Keep me posted Captain."

After leaving her contact information she called Goren.

"There's no way our suspect made it to Kansas and did this murder too."

"We don't know that this was murder … it could be a coincidence."

"Eames, a coincidence is the alignment of two or more events or circumstances without obvious causal connection … the connection to these two events _**are**_ obvious and are not casual … this was not a coincidence."

"Okay Einstein … then you explain it."

"Give me some time with my number eight and I'll get back to you."

**Social Services Denise Granger's office**

Goren sat in a chair across from her desk and nervously bounced his right leg up and down.

"Why so jumpy Bobby?"

"We need to catch this guy … I don't like it Denise … playing with fire, makes me nervous."

She held up a file. "Got it! Kathy Haggerty. She was adopted in 1995 by a family that moved to Kansas."

"What did you just say?"

"Bobby, I could lose my job over this."

"No, I have a warrant … remember … it will cover this."

"Fine, but you better take me to Per Se."

"That's like my weeks pay."

"Do you want the address to Kathy Haggerty's where abouts?"

"Per Se it is … but just so you know … I won't be eating for a month."

**1 PP**

Bobby found Eames at her desk and rushed over to her with his new information and dropped it down in front of her.

"Told ya, not a coincidence. Looks like brother and sister are cleaning house."

He sat down at his desk and looked very proud of himself.

"Denise came though huh?"

"Yeah … I have to take her to Per Se when this is over."

"Whoa, when did you hit the lotto?"

"Good question."

"Is she worth it Goren?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Something must have happened to set these two off … an anniversary? Something … _he started shuffling papers on his desk and grabbed the file given to him by Denise. _Joel and Kathy are twins Eames."

"Twins?"

"Yeah but what … what set them off?"

"Why don't we ask them when we catch them?"

"You want to call your friend in Wichita again and tell them to put an all points on 'Dorothy' … I have an idea of where Joel might be."

"You want to share with the class?"

"Not yet … just trust me Eames … I have one more friend in the system to visit."

"Red head or blonde?"

"No, _**he**_ has a worse beard than I do!"

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Who has the bad beard you ask and who does Goren want to do the nasty in the elevator with? You have to press that review button to find out! Thanks for reading ... Judy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer as usual. You all may think that I'm about to board the SS Gorams or SS Robandra(my personal favorite!) ... but think again! Only time will tell ... HEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

_CHAPTER SIX: CLOSING IN_

**Santa Smokes Cuban's?**

Goren made his way over to the Salvation Army, he was looking for one of the "Santa's." Paddy O'Brien … Patrick, everyone called him, Paddy. He's an informant … doubles as a bell ringing Santa for the Salvation Army … he smoked Cubans. Bobby always joked with Mike Logan … "an Irishman that smokes Cubans and eats Italian … go figure."

He was looking around when he heard …

"You better have a good reason for being here Detective."

He spun around to see Paddy standing there, broom in hand, grinning. Bobby held up a Cuban.

"Contraband, could lose my job over this Paddy."

Paddy went to grab it but Goren pulled it back and waveed a finger at him.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"This kid. _He showsed him the picture. _Have you seen him?"

"Maybe, what did he do?"

"He's a person of interest."

Bobby didn't want to tell Paddy that he was looking at him for the Homeless shelter fire. Paddy was a big guy with a big temper … if he found the kid first … Bobby would have nothing left to prosecute.

"For the Shelter fire?"

"He may know something. So, Paddy, have you seen him?"

"I think he worked at the gas station on Kent in Brooklyn but I think he got fired."

"Yeah, I heard that too … look, if you see him … call me." He hands him the Cuban and starts to walk away.

"Hey, Goren."

He turned back. "Yeah Paddy."

"When are you going to shave that dead animal off your face?"

Bobby ran his hand over his chin.

"When you do _Santa_."

**Elevator 1 PP**

Goren stepped into the elevator in the lobby to head up to the eleventh floor, following close behind is Lori, Ross's secretary. They exchanged pleasantries but Bobby stuck his head back in his file. As they step off the elevator together … Bobby spies Eames as she's turning just in time to see the two of them getting off the elevator together. He grabbed his belt and "adjusts." Eames turned ten different shades of red and stormed off onto the ladies room … he couldn't help but laugh.

She returned to her desk to find a bag of skittles … Goren no where in sight. She looked around and sees Lori.

"Lori, where's Goren!?"

"I haven't seen him Detective."

"Yeah, really? You saw him in the elevator though, didn't you!?" _She said accusingly. _

"I guess so." _She said nervously._

Eames shook her head a several times … obviously pissed off but Lori doesn't understand why she would be pissed off at her.

Goren came flying around the corner …

"Eames … we got a hit on our perp … Santa came through. He's at the bus station!"

Eames looked at Lori.

"It's my turn in the elevator with him, _Miss Stetson_."

As the two Detectives were leaving, Ross came out of his office.

"Excuse me Captain Ross."

"Yes Lori."

"Am I not allowed to ride up in the elevator with Detective Goren?"

"Did he say that to you?"

"No but Detective Eames seemed to have a problem with it."

They both glanced at the elevator doors as they closed on the two Detectives.

**Elevator Going Down**

"I'm starving … I hope the uniforms grabbed him so we can wrap this up tonight. M&M's aren't enough."

She's not speaking to him.

He leaned in closer.

"Especially when you only eat the green ones … in an elevator … _she glances up at him … _with your favorite girl."

"Jerk!"

The doors opened and she practically ran to their SUV. He started laughing … number ten on his list was to take a Cuban cooking class … she just assumed. He loved Cuban food.

That had nothing to do with Denise. She hated Cuban food … she preferred Thai.

They made their way down to 8th Avenue to the bus station … thier perp was picking up a ticket that his sister sent him. They were going to meet in Chicago. The police were notified and were waiting for her when she arrived. They were going to pick her up for aiding and abetting and hold her as a material witness … she never made it to Chicago.

"All we have to do now is prove it."

"You're the one that said … let forensics prove it."

Unfortunately, while Eames and Goren were perusing their suspect, Tim down in Tech, was pulling apart "Michael's" computer. He found more to the animated film that Eames and Goren had stumbled upon at Michaels apartment … Michael had an accomplice. _**He **_barricaded the doors and _**he**_ poured the gasoline around the parameter of the building but he knew he couldn't run away fast enough … he made Joey light the fire … Joey killed those people inside … he had to show the Detectives what he found. It wasn't exactly forensic evidence but Joey was the one running away from the fire.

They'll be no wrapping this case up tonight … Eames had a message on her desk … Captain Reynolds from Wichita called … it was arson. They had no idea where Kathy Haggerty was … she did get on that bus. She could be anywhere from Kansas to Chicago. It was time to call in the Feds.

Goren would have to start eating the red ones … the brown ones … the yellow ones. It was going to be a long night, even longer if he didn't come clean about number ten on his list.

He was still walking tall and confident though and Eames was still taking notice … Lori was too until she saw Eames looking at her … she left early and called in sick the following day.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Santa ... bad beard ... get it? And oh yeah ... no nasty in the elevator unless they hold cooking classes in there ... sorry:( ... Got ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Disclaimer: NOROMO!**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

_CHAPTER SEVEN: Saving Joey_

**Circling His Prey**

Before Goren stepped foot into the interrogation room to face "Michael," or as they now knew him to be, Joel Haggerty, he watched the animated film that Tim, down in tech had pulled off of his computer.

"Eames, there's no way that Joey lit that fire. He wouldn't … he couldn't."

"I know you don't want Joey to be guilty … he won't stand trial anyway Bobby. He's not mentally … responsible."

"If he did this Eames …" His train of thought trails off. He rubs the back of neck and sighs.

"What Bobby … finish your thought."

"He knows he did it. He may be mentally challenged … but … he knows right from wrong. This will catch up with him."

"We don't know for sure. It's an animated simulation of what he was going to do."

"Did do."

"Right. Did do but that doesn't mean that Joey played his part in his little film. Lets go in there and find out."

Eames and Goren enter the interrogation room. Joel is sitting, waiting … looking smug. Eames takes a seat directly across from him and Goren stands back, leaning against the two way mirror.

"Do you know why you're here Joel?"

"It's Michael."

"_Joel … _Joel Haggerty."

"Michael Yearly."

Bobby finally piped in.

"Ya know _Joel, _you've got to get up pretty early in the morning to fool the greatest Detectives in New York City … it says it right there on the wall."

Goren pushed away from the wall and began to circle the table … he even made Eames nervous.

"Yeah kid … cause we get up pretty early." Eames wasn't sure where Goren was going with this but she figured … she'd play along.

Goren pointed at his partner and said … "She's right you know … sometimes we don't even sleep and you know why that is Joel?"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

He slammed his hand down on the table … Eames knew that was coming … Joel didn't.

"You're right, I_ am_ going to tell you. We don't sleep until we put scum bags like you away for a long time. We look under every rock to find slugs like you and then when we find you we don't take any shit … so do us a favor Joel, cut the crap. We know who you are what you did, why you did it and that you and your sister … what was her name again Eames?"

"Kathy."

"Right! Kathy. You and your sister Kathy, have been plotting out your revenge on the Bricker's for what? Thirteen, fourteen years … they were abusive? They burnt you … hurt your sister?

"NO! I never let them touch my sister! Never!" She cried every night but I wouldn't let them touch her … I made her run away. Social Services took her away! They took her away from me because of those … those Bastards!"

"Where is she Joel?"

Joel crossed his arms and shook his head. "I want a lawyer."

Goren decided it was time to switch tactics ... throw him off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JOEY?"

Eames stood up and touched Bobby's arm to calm him.

"I didn't do anything to that …"

"Watch it!"

"He ran away when he saw the lighter … I want a lawyer!"

Goren and Eames exchanged glances … that's all they needed … it was an admission of guilt as far as they were concerned … the ADA behind the two way saw it that way too.

The uniform officers came in and took him away, they still needed to find his sister.

"Good job Detectives."

"Thank you Captain."

They went to their desks to gather their messages hoping to find information on Kathy Haggerty from the FBI. Paperwork was piling up and night was now day, the Captain wanted them to catch some sleep in the crib … they were walking zombies at this point so they obliged.

The cleaning crew was in the women's crib so Eames bunked in with Goren.

They both plopped down like synchronized swimmers and put their hands behind their heads and stared up at the ceiling.

"You just keep your hands to yourself, Bobby." She couldn't see the smile on his face.

"I know your hands want to roam, Eames." He couldn't see the smile on her face.

"I'm glad Joey is in the clear."

"There's in the clear and then there's in the _clear_."

"What do you mean?"

"He's in an institution Eames, he's had a shitty life … I don't know … he witnessed this, he knew these people, liked these people. Other than Bricker … Melissa O'Brien and Nick Lyons were good people. Kind hearted, good Samaritans, they watched out for him. He'll remember … he'll have nightmares."

He turned his head to look at Eames. She smiled at him.

"Do you always have to carry everybody's burdens?"

"No, it's on my list … no more burden carrying."

"What number is that?"

"Eleven … comes right after taking a Cuban cooking class."

"You mean to tell me that number ten wasn't having sex in an elevator?"

"Oh my God Eames … _is that what you thought?_"

A pillow fight ensued …

"I can't believe you let me think that!" _Smack!_

"You are a detective Eames and my Partner for the past eight years, _Smack!, _you mean to tell me, _Smack!, _that you can't tell when, _Smack!, _I'm bluffing? _Smack!_

"Poor Lori!"

"Wait, time … what did you do?"

"I thought you and her … in the elevator."

He started laughing.

"You were fixing your belt!"

"So … it needed fixing. I didn't realize that you had such a dirty mind Eames … you learn a lot about some one when you sleep with them."

"WE ARE NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER!"

"No kidding … you won't stop talking."

Eames pulled out her duffle bag and grabbed her note book. She added to _her_ list.

_Number 2_. _Stop talking to Goren!_

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Next up: Finding Kathy and Eames adds to her list. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick a/n I've changed my pen-name from judeey to this ... hope it's not too confusing. Thanks for all your support!**

**Sorry, It's been along time since I updated this story. This is my noromo story. **

**Happy new premier night!!**

***************************************************************************************************************

_CHAPTER EIGHT: Will the real Joey please stand up._

**Sleeping with Goren**

Once Alex put her note book down, she turned on her side facing away from Bobby and fell asleep. He laughed about his little joke with Lori and quickly fell asleep himself. Sleep for Bobby was restless. He was thinking about Joey, finding Kathy and Eames could snore with the best of them. He grabbed his list … _no more sleeping with Eames … she snores! _But then, he fell into a deep, sound sleep. When she woke up, she found his list on the floor. It had fallen when he fell asleep. _Snores, huh?_ She added to her list … her very _short_ list.

1. Bungee Jump … take Bobby with me without the bungee.

2. Stop talking to Bobby … because he's full of shit.

3. Play practical joke on Bobby … get even for the elevator thing.

4. Make tape of him snoring … not sure how yet, but I'm sure he does.

5. Have sex in the elevator … really.

She could hear Bobby wrestling in his bunk. She quickly put her list away. She had made one quick little notation on Bobby's list and placed it in his binder before he could see it.

"Hey sunshine … it's about time you woke up."

"Oh, yeah well, someone kept talking and then snoring. What time is it, Eames?"

"Time to see if the Feds came up with something on Kathy Haggerty."

"Yeah, right. I'm gonna splash some water on my face and then I'll be right up."

"Why don't you put a little blush on to. You need some color."

"Funny Eames … I was going to buy you a coffee, but now I'm not so sure."

"I can buy my own coffee. Now, get your ass in gear, Goren … we have a case to solve or number eight on your list is going to find herself another man."

Getting slowly off his bunk, Eames heard him mutter … _"but she likes my size thirteen wide's under her bed."_

He went to the men's room to splash water on his face and splash the image of his shoes being under Denise's bed, out of his mind. He was thinking about the anniversary … what could it be? There was a missing piece to this case, it was gnawing at him. As he walked up the steps … he opted for the steps to think … he thought about all of the players. Joey, he was there at the fire. Joel tried to set him up or at least, make him an accomplice. Joel Haggerty … the mastermind. Plotting his revenge for years. The sister, twin sister, Kathy … whereabouts, unknown and more than likely the arsonist back in Wichita. He started running up the steps. By the time he got to the eleventh floor he was out of breath and looking for his partner.

"Bobby, did you just run a marathon or something?"

"Ran - up - the - steps. Hold on. Need to catch my breath."

He walked over to his desk and fired up his computer. He held up his finger as if to say … I think I have something. Eames waited impatiently.

"What already!?"

"I hate to say this, but … I think there's a third player … I think it's Joey, Eames."

"You think that poor child like eighteen year old mentally challenged boy … that played musical chairs with you, that dances to the beat of his own drummer … has something to do with this? For real? On his own accord?"

"I think we've been duped"

"I think you've been sniffing white-out again."

"No, no … look." _Goren turns his laptop to show Eames a notation in Kathy Haggerty's file about a boyfriend._

"Yeah, so … she's a pretty girl."

"I'd like to meet her boyfriend."

"Bobby, you can't be serious. You think she's dating a mentally challenged young man."

"No. I think Joey is one of the best perps to blindside us … me."

"And when did you come up with this revelation?"

"I don't know, I think it was your snoring … it had this certain cadence to it. It was mesmerizing. It put me into this deep trance and then this thought came to me. I don't know."

"You're a jerk Goren … a big ass jerk."

"Yeah, but I could be right."

"I don't know, this is even off the rail for you."

"Goren! Phone, line three."

"This is Goren."

"_Detective Goren, this is Pearl Grant, fifth floor supervisor at The Gannet Community Psychiatric Hospital."_

"Yes ma'am … _he glanced up at Eames _… how's Joey?"

"_That's why I'm calling. The night nurse said he had a visitor last night … I, I don't know how to tell you this, but … we can't find him."_

Bobby slammed his hand down on his desk. "What did this visitor look like?"

"_I really don't know."_

"Is the nurse available for questioning?"

"_I'll make sure of it, Detective."_

"Off the rail, huh?"

"You know something, Bobby?"

"What?"

"There's only one thing I hate more than when you're right."

"What's that, Eames?"

"When it's too late."

"We have to call the Feds."

"They've been called, Bobby."

"Yeah, but now she's in our own backyard … she's here Eames and Joey's not really Joey. I think we have another homicide on our hands."

"The real Joey?"

"Yeah, the real Joey."

Bobby made his phone call and walked away from Eames. She could tell by his posture that he was taking this development hard. His swagger was gone. He hated to be wrong or at least right … too late. She revised her list.

5. Sex in the elevator … with Bobby … _Don't you wish Goren! _

She placed her list where he would find it. She wanted to at least see his smile … that lopsided one.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Next/Goren finds out what the anniversary was and the lists continue. **

**A/N let me know what you think of my name change ~ BTW ... thanks,Judy.**


End file.
